Botan cannot speak!
by dark-treeko-princess
Summary: oh my! botan lost her voice! Yusuke thinks this is the best thing to happen since sliced bread, but little does he know, hes in for a suprise! this is my first fic, so plz be gentle wit rr!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, even though I wish I do...but oh wellz..all I own in this story is Kairi because...she is me... well... partially me... she is a demon with weird powers... she can fuse her body with aeons! Yay! So...let the story begin!

Botan Loses Her Voice 

This story starts off in Koenma's office...

Koenma: Grrrrr...where is my assistant, Botan?!? She is sooooo late! If it wasn't for my father... she will be FIRED!

Ogre: Calm down Koenma sir. She will be here. I saw her this morning.

Botan walks in, but looks gloomy and sad...

Koenma: WHERE WERE YOU, BOTAN?!? YOU ARE SO LATE!

Botan: opens mouth to speak

Koenma: Never mind that. I need you to get the boys over here. I have a new case for them.

Botan gets her oar and flies down, out of the spirit world, to Yusuke's house, where everyone is hanging out in the living room.

Kuwabara: Grrrrrrrr... I SO CAN DO THAT!

Hiei: Hn...cannot

Kuwabara: CAN TOO!

Yusuke: Kuwabara, don't you dare think of using your spirit sword to slice the t.v. in half... again... don't you remember what happened last time?

Kuwabara: But Yusuke! Hiei said –

Yusuke: Look, I don't care if Hiei said you couldn't even tie your own shoes! Just ignore him!

Kuwabara: sinks low in chair and mumbles

Kurama: looking out window Where is Kairi? She said she would be here...

Yusuke: I don't care where she is! Arent you happy that no girls are here to boss us around??

Hiei: Hn... Kurama wants her here because he lov-

Kurama: Er... I just want her here... that's all

Yusuke: Well... I don't like her... she nags me more than Keiko! I never thought that would be possible!

Kairi: appears in window HEY! I heard that! Throws rock at Yusuke

Yusuke: Ow... Xx

Kairi: HI KURAMA! jumps into room and lands in Kurama's arms

Hiei: Hn...bakas

Suddenly, knocking was heard at the door. Yusuke opened it and Botan appeared.

Yusuke: Hello Botan! Lemme guess... do u have another request from Koenma???

Botan: Tries to speak, but no luck

Yusuke: What???

Kuwabara: Jumps up from chair OOO! I KNOW! She wants to play charades! Can I play?!?

Kairi: Er... I don't think so Kuwabaka...

Kurama: I don't think so neither. She sounds a little raspy.

Botan: smiles and nods to what kurama suggested

Hiei: So...are you saying that the annoying ferry girl cannot speak?

Kurama: inspecting Botan's throat yep... she has laryngitis...

Hiei: eyes brightened Really???

Yusuke: Don't joke around like that, Kurama!

Kairi: Would my Kurama lie to you like that?!?

Yusuke: YEE HAW!! No more annoying bubbly words from Botan! WOO HOO!  
  
Botan: glares at Yusuke and writes on piece of paper

Kairi: Woah Botan... you have messy handwriting!

Kurama: takes paper from Kairi Wow... shes right! hands paper to Yusuke

Yusuke: Hey! I can read this! reading paper out loud Yusuke, you're such an ....HEY!

Kuwabara: snatches paper wow Urameshi... you can really read this?

Yusuke: Yeah, so?

Kurama: Well that settles it. Yusuke, you take care of Botan. Since you are the only one who can read her writing, you must look after her

Yusuke: WHAT?!?

Kairi: In other words, be her servant!!

Yusuke: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: well...that was my first fic! Please RR! So I could know what I need to improve! Thanx! Suggestions are also welcome!


	2. Botan is BUSTED!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.... but I wished I have because then I will be rich and will buy more companies and states and continents and...um...maybe some candy. Yep. So anyway, I don't own YYH. The only thing that is mine is Kairi because she is my alter ego. She is a demon with unusual powers. She can fuse with aeons from the final fantasy series. So, without further interruption, let the torture commence!

P.S.: I cannot use the little cute stars for the actions so I'm going to use ()!

Botan cannot speak: 2 

Kurama: Well that settles it. Yusuke, you take care of Botan. Since you are the only one who can read her writing, you must look after her

Yusuke: WHAT?!?

Kairi: In other words, be her servant!!

Yusuke: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Botan:

Kairi: Well, I came to you guys out for lunch, but it seems only Kurama, Kuwabaka, and Hiei are the only ones who can come. Good luck Yusuke!

The three boys and Kairi left, leaving Yusuke and Botan home alone.

Yusuke: Of all the luck...darn... oh well. Botan, you can stay in my mom's room. I don't think she will be home for another week.

Hiei: Hn...

Yusuke: O.O? Hiei, I thought you left with that freaky girl.

Hiei: I couldn't pass up this show. This is so entertaining!

Yusuke: Whatever... this sucks big time

Botan: (writes on paper and hands it to Yusuke)

Yusuke: (snatches up paper and reads it) You want ice cream? Ok... I think I have some left in the freezer.

Hiei: Ice cream?

Yusuke: (goes to freezer and takes out half of a container of chocolate chip ice cream) Ok... you can have the rest, Botan. (Gives Botan ice cream)

Hiei: Wait a minute. That's sweet snow! I want some now!

Yusuke: Tough cookies! There is none left. Botan took the rest.

Hiei: (glares at Botan) Give me your sweet snow and I won't make the rest of your life a living torture!

Botan: O.O;; (gives Hiei the whole ice cream container)

Hiei: Heh... wise move... (Eats ice cream messily)

After of a few days of butler business...

Botan: (lying in bed, ringing a bell noisily)

Yusuke: (walking upstairs, mocking Kairi) Oh, I got an idea Yusuke! Why don't we give her a nice bell! Therefore, she can get you easier! (Muttering to self) Stupid demon girl...

Kairi: (Flies in through window, knocking Yusuke over the head with her tail) Whoopsie! Oh well... anyway, is Kurama here?

Yusuke: X.x I think he's downstairs, cooking soup for Botan...

Kairi: Oh... thank you

Botan: (rings bell louder)

Kairi: Wow...I don't think she will get her voice back for a looooooooooooong time!

Yusuke: Just my luck...

When Yusuke makes it upstairs, he finds a startling surprise...

Botan: (sitting at window) Oh, hello Mr. Bird! I love your song! I can sing too! Lalalalala...

Yusuke: (bursts in door) AHA! YOU CAN SPEAK! I'M FREE! OH SWEET FREEDOM!!!! (Runs downstairs)

Kuwabara: (playing video games with Hiei) Darn... darn... DARNNIT!!!!!!!!! I lost again...

Kairi: That makes the score: Forty-two for Hiei and negative six for Kuwabaka. Um... how did you get negative?

Kuwabara: Another one of life's mysteries...O.O

Hiei: Heheheheehee... (Makes jagan eye glow)

Yusuke: IM FREE! OH SWEET FREEDOM!! OH MAMA!!!!!!! (runs into kitchen) Kurama! I'm free! Botan can speak!

Kurama: What? She cannot speak. I checked this morning.

Yusuke: YES SHE CAN! SHE WAS SINGING!

Kairi: Impossible! She loves to talk. Why would she pretend?

Yusuke: Because she wants me to be her servant forever!

Kuwabara: Lets see here... Yusuke is mega lazy... but on the other hand, Botan loves to torture Yusuke.

Kairi: How about a list about Yusuke and Botan's flaws?

Hiei: Hn... good idea... for a ningen

Kairi: I AM NOT A NINGEN! I am a demon!

Hiei: Whatever...

Kurama: (takes out a sheet of paper and makes two columns. One marked "Yusuke" and the other marked "Botan") Ok. Let's begin.

Kuwabara: Yusuke is a big liar!

Kurama: Yusuke

Hiei: Ferry girl hates Yusuke

Kurama: Botan

Yusuke: I don't see where this is going...

Botan: (furiously rings bell)

Kurama: Go get that Yusuke. We will work on this list while you take care of Botan.

Yusuke: Bye-bye freedom... (Drags self upstairs)

Later that night...

Kurama: (tired and worn out) Ok... lets read this over. What is in the "Botan" column?

Kairi: OK! (Pulls down giant screen, pulls out a pointer and plays a video projector)

1. Botan hates Yusuke... 2. Botan works hard and deserves a vacation with a servant...

3. Botan is giving payback for everything he has done to her... 4. Lastly, Botan is evil... um, Hiei, I don't quite agree with the last one

Hiei: But its all true

Kairi: Whatever... Next! In the Yusuke column, 1.Yusuke is a liar... 2. Yusuke hates Botan... 3. Yusuke is all evil... 4. Yusuke is tired of waiting on Botan... 5. Lastly, Yusuke is very very very very lazy! And to sum it all up (takes out calculator) Yusuke is wrong. He lied! Oh well...

Kurama: How did you get the equation to figure that out?

Kuwabara: What I wanna know is how she got the screen and projector in here.

Kairi: It doesn't matter. All that matters is that Yusuke lied to us.

Yusuke: (slowly climbing downstairs) So, what's the word...?

Kuwabara: You lied Urameshi!

Yusuke: WHAT?!? BUT I SAW HER! I HEARD HER WITH MY OWN EARS!!!

Hiei: I believe the detective.

All: O.O? WHAT?!?

Hiei: Yes. I do. The ferry girl can speak and I have a plan to prove it. But you all must work with me.

Yusuke: Anything to end this torture!

The next day...

Hiei: ... And that's the plan. Any questions?

Kuwabara: Yes. One. What was the plan again?

Hiei: I'll explain it slowly for the slow one here...Listen up Kuwabara! We are to stay as quiet as we can. No noises, no sounds, no anything!

Kuwabara: What if I have to cough?

Yusuke: HOLD IT IN!

Kuwabara: Fine

Hiei: Telephone unplugged Kurama?

Kurama: All ready to go!

Kairi: Shhhh! She's coming!

Yusuke: (runs into living room and muted TV)

Botan: (walks in and hands Yusuke a paper)

Yusuke: (takes the paper and moves mouth without sound)

Botan: (Looks at TV)???

Kurama: (runs into room and slams into Botan)

Botan: ??

Kurama: (moves mouth but doesn't make a sound)

Botan: (looks over to Hiei and slaps his head)

Hiei: (angrily mouths words to Botan)  
  
Botan: OH LORD ENMA! I HAVE GONE DEAF!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.O! Oops...

Yusuke: See? She can speak! OH MAMA! IM FREE!!!!

Botan: (laughs nervously) Um... oh... my voice...

Kairi: It returned!

Hiei: Ferry girl speaks. Yusuke, May I?

Yusuke: You may

Botan: O.O GULP

Later that night...

Yusuke: How does the weather feel out there Botan?

Botan: (hung upside down from telephone pole) HAAAAAAAAALP ME!!!!!! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! GET ME DOWN! IVE LEARNED MY LESSON... aw nuts...

Me: Well... that's the end! I know its short, but it was fun to write! Don't forget to RR and I will make Hiei take Botan down from there. Promise!

Hiei: How will you convince me to do that? I like it this way.

Me: You will do as I say!

Hiei: Hn... you can't make me

Me: You're right. I cant, but Kairi can!

Hiei: Kairi?

Kairi: MWAHAHAHA!

Hiei: O.O GULP! Um... please RR and save me from this psycho!!!!!!

Me: RR and as always, suggestions are welcome. I need to know if I have to improve on my skills!


End file.
